


Ice Rink Love

by selucent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: The kindergarten school where Luhan's daughter studying organized an Ice Rink Outing. Luhan don't want to be there because he is really bad at ice skating but his daughter is so persistent and cute that he could never say no.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas





	Ice Rink Love

  
  
Luhan wake up alone on his bed that made him thought about what his daughter told him last night.  
  
 _"Daddy, I will sleep in my room from now on!"_ Lois said with a firm conviction and for an 5-year old kid she is fired up for this matter. But this kind of attitude of hers only made Luhan wants to fondle her with hugs and kisses, his clingy baby is growing up so fast.  
  
Luhan fixed his curled up bed, open up the curtains to get some winter sun that is really warm and can easily change someone's bad mood. After fixing his bed he walk out from his room to peek on his daughter's pink room, Lois is still under her blanket, her things are still on a box that looks like she just recently moved in to a new house that gives Luhan a vision of future where his daughter is going to college and leaving him for boarding school. It just made him sad even more so Luhan just shake the thought as it will happen in the next 20 or 21 years so he shouldn't worry about it yet and what he should worry about is her daughter's breakfast.  
  
Luhan quietly closed Lois' room and walk down the stairs while hugging himself as it gets colder. As soon as he came down the decorations around their house reminds him that Christmas is really coming and it also reminds him what kind of gifts to buy and this is a biggest challenge for him every year. He works from nine to five and he admit he don't have much time thinking what gift he should buy for his daughter specially when she answers 'Anything Daddy is okay!' there's no such thing as _anything._  
  
Luhan got lost in his thought for moment so he hurriedly made a typical breakfast a kid want, bacon, scrambled eggs, not gonna forget her orange slices which he is beyond thankful that her daughter loves oranges as it gives much vitamins that can strengthen her immune system. Colds are really contagious in this time of the year and Luhan can't see any sign of it on Lois, _thank you orange._  
  
After fixing the table Luhan took a bite on the tuna sandwich he made for himself then sip on his hot coffee and while doing that he look back that made his eyes land on his fridge's post-its and some of Lois drawings which is the best work of art for him. He is so proud of her that makes him wonder if Lois is going to be an artist in the future?   
  
He stop imagining things as he needs to get her ready for school. Luhan climb back up to his daughters room and he was surprised as he saw her fixing her bed and Luhan can't help himself taking a picture of it. It's a must keep memory.  
  
"Lois?" Luhan called that made her smile and run to him.  
  
"Daddy I fixed my bed look!" she happily said while pointing her pretty little finger at her bed.  
  
"yeah I saw it! that's really awesome Lois!" Luhan sit down to level her height and to pat her head that made his big girl smile which reminds of himself as Lois is his cardon copy in a lot of angles except for her wavy black waist-long hair. We can say Lois is his girl version. "Good Morning" Luhan softly greet then slightly poke Lois' little nose using his pointer finger that only made her giggle, she likes it that much.  
  
"Good Morning, Daddy!" then she copied what Luhan did that made him whine because her daughter is copying his signature gesture.  
  
"No fair! that's mine, you have to come up with a new one!"  
  
"No" Lois playfully said then she run down the stairs carefully that made Luhan run after her as well while laughing and all. Luhan's morning is like this since he had Lois, there are no dull moments and Luhan treasured them the most.  
  
After breakfast they took a warm bath and get ready for school while Luhan get ready for work. They hop on his car, Lois is at her throne at the backseat and Luhan got surprised again as she fasten her seatbealt by herself.  
  
Luhan checks if the seatbelts are on and properly fastened.  
  
"very good!" Luhan compliments that made Lois smile and felt proud of herself, he pat her head and checks everything first before leaving. While on the road they are singing Lois' favorite songs like _The ants go marching_. That was her favorite car ride song that Luhan never tired of listening, she could be a singer too Luhan thought.  
  
As they arrived at the Kindergarten School's parking lot Luhan helped Lois to get off the car grab her scarf and lunch box and bag.  
  
"Lois don't rush, wait for me!" Luhan yelled but Lois keep running towards the school's entrance while Luhan is having a hard time carrying Lois bags as it keep slipping on his hand because the handle is too small for his hand. Luhan took a deep breath as he finally managed to carry on his arms.  
  
As he reached the door he noticed a very familiar guy standing at the end of the hallway, the guy is wearing thick long padded coat. He's been meeting eye with this guy for a month now and he don't even know who he is, _is he a teacher? a utility guy?_ but he just keep on shrugging those questions everyday as well.  
  
But by judging his looks Luhan think he is a model of something expensive brands, well he admits that the guy is tall and handsome. Perfect for the ramp as a model, Luhan's fashion mind is active whenever he see people with a good posture like this guy.  
  
  
"Daddy~" Lois run back to her Daddy to get her bag, she stop infront of her Daddy who is busy staring at a guy she always see with her teachers. "Daddy?" Luhan went back to his senses as he felt someone is pulling the hem of his shirt and he got startled as he saw his daughter, he realized he space out earlier and didn't notice Lois.  
  
"oh sorry" Luhan apologized. He sit down to give Lois her pink Princess Bubble Gum backpack and her pink lunch bag. "I'll pick you up by 11, don't walk around without Teacher Charlie."  
  
"aye aye captain!" Lois salute then gave Luhan a hug while giggling Luhan let go as he saw Teacher Charlie standing at the door of her classroom Luhan greeted her a good morning and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Let's go Lois? The class is about start!" Teacher Charlie said but Lois stop as he forgot something. She gesture like asking for his Daddy to bend so she can whisper to him but instead of a whisper Lois kissed his Daddy's cheeks that surprised him.  
  
"bye! Daddy! Have a great day!" Lois giggle then run inside the classroom, Teacher Charlie and Luhan just smile at the cute lady that makes Teacher Charlie almost forgot what she was about to ask Luhan.  
  
"oh I almost forgot! that cute lady distracts me! oh boy!" Teacher Charlie gave Luhan a small paper that contains a waiver for the upcoming Ice Rink Outing. "we'll be having an Ice Rink Outing this coming weekends"  
  
"oh I see" Luhan said while nodding.  
  
"Yeah, you can come at the Ice Rink as well if you want?" Luhan wave his hand and smile.  
  
"Ah no no, I don't know how to skate maybe I'll passed." Luhan slip the paper inside his coat's pocket. "Ice Rink loves Lois more than I am."  
  
Teacher Charlie nod then smile at Luhan which she understand as she herself is not a skater. Luhan bid his goodbye to Teacher Charlie he did a last look back at the unknown guy he seen earlier and he was still there but this time he is looking at Luhan's direction.  
  
His eyes formed into crescent as he gave him the warmest smile that he ever seen in his entire life, the winter breeze suddenly fade as his face heat up and his cheeks formed a unnoticeable blush. It was just a smile and yet Luhan felt moved. _Luhan what is happening? what are you? a teenager? why am I feeling this way? Am I having a crush at this age?_  
  
Luhan gave him a quick smile then hurriedly ran back to his car but before he could get in he noticed he is wearing two scarf and the other scarf is supposed to be for Lois. So he hurriedly run back to the building and knocked at Lois' class the door burst open that made Luhan step back as he saw the same eyes that he saw earlier, the same guy with a crescent moon like eyes.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you?" the guy said and it seems he is a teacher? Luhan thought. Luhan avoided his gaze and look for his daughter inside who immediately get up as Lois saw him.  
  
"Ah, so you are Lois' Dad."  
  
"yes I am, I'll just give her her scarf." Luhan said and still avoiding the guy's gaze at him instead he sit down when Lois came standing between them. Luhan wrap a yellow with small deer print scarf around Lois' neck who just kept on scanning his Daddy's face, Lois kept her thoughts and analyze the situation yup for a small girl she is a very good observant.  
  
"Enjoy your class okay, I have to go." Luhan said and smile then left in flash as his face is really heating up because of the handsome guy's gaze at him.  
  
Lois pout as she watch his Daddy leave she is thinking why his Daddy acting a bit weird, she look up and from there she found her answer.  
  
"Mister" Lois called still looking up to the handsome guy who look down to see Lois, he did chuckle at Lois' cuteness and he felt she is having a hard time looking up so he sit down to level Lois' height.  
  
"call me Teacher Sehun" Teacher Sehun said, he is a volunteer Teacher for this season's school year and he understand Lois is not yet used to calling him that because this is their first meeting and it's his first time teaching at Lois' section.  
  
"I am sorry, Teacher Sehun." Lois' apologized and bow a little as she thought she is being impolite for calling Teacher Sehun Mister.  
  
"no, that's okay. You don't have to apologize." Teacher Sehun said, because of his calm tone Lois is immediately felt relieved that shows on her smile that reminds Sehun of Lois' Daddy, they have same exact smile that is very contagious and warm.  
  
"Teacher Sehun are you a _single_?" Lois asked innocently that made Sehun burst into laughter, he didn't expect to get that kind of question from a 5 year-old kid.  
  
"do you know what is the meaning of your question Lois?"  
  
"Yes, my Aunt Lian always say to my Daddy to find a single guy that will make my Daddy happy. Teacher Sehun are you a _single_? because I want to make my Daddy happy for Christmas." Sehun shake his head and thought maybe Lois overheard it that made her think of this way. She is a real observant girl.  
  
"Lois, yup I am _single_. BUT not all single people can make someone happy, did you asked him what makes your Daddy happy?" Lois look down, drown her face in her scarf then she shyly shake her head.  
  
"I haven't" she said.  
  
"that's okay" Teacher Sehun pat her head. "you can ask your Daddy later, for now let's go back to class okay?" Lois nod as she thought of asking his Daddy later she smile and they started their class.  
  
Luhan drive back to Lois' school before 11 AM to pick her up, he is already bit relieved when he left earlier this morning because he already forgot about that Teacher wearing the warmest smile but now as he came back to the school. As he stand in front that same guy the feelings just cameback in instant.  
  
"Teacher Sehun! my Daddy is here! Goodbye!" Lois cheerfully wave her hands as she bid her good bye to Teacher Sehun who is just standing at the school entrance waiting for all of his students to be pick up by their parents.  
  
"Good bye Lois! Enjoy the rest of your day okay?" Teacher Sehun said full of joy and smile that made Luhan's heart beat to jump. _Do I really have a crush on this Teacher?_  
  
"okay! I will!" Lois shouted back as she already reached Luhan's position who is still standing and looking at the Teacher who again smiled at him and bow a little. Luhan felt embarassed as he realized he is as well keep on staring at him, he immediately sit down to check on Lois and to divert his attention. _Luhan you're so embarrassing!_   
  
"Daddy? Why is your face red? do you have a make up?" Lois asked innocently as ever.  
  
"ah no no, It's just..hmm the...the sun is a bit hot today" Luhan came up with the answer but his heart still beating so fast. _Luhan what is happening with you? He just smile for godsake!_  
  
"Let's go?" Luhan pick up Lois who immediately hug him that makes him calm, his heart is now calm. Lois giggled which is a question to Luhan. "why are giggling young lady?"  
  
"you like Teacher Sehun do you?" Lois said between her sweet giggles.  
  
"no" Luhan answered then fixed Lois' seatbelt. "and what do you know about liking someone?"  
  
"I just know"  
  
morning  
  
"Hey Lois you are too young to be in love! Not just yet! okay?"  
  
"but Sofie likes Mike"  
  
"she what? you guys are just five" Luhan wonder why kids these days are so different, way different from theirs. _"god these kids"_  
  
"not you, okay?"  
  
"okay!" Lois grump then pout while holding on her seatbelt strap. Luhan just smile while looking at his baby through the mirror. She's cute. While on the road going to Luhan's office, Lois kept on singing 'The wheels on the bus' that Luhan already memorized. Lois is like a tape recorder and she never get tired of that song and the other song she sang earlier this morning.  
  
"Daddy! Teacher Charlie said we are going to..to ice rink."  
  
"yup I know"  
  
"can you come?"  
  
"me? no, Teacher Charlie will be there for you"  
  
"but Daddy, Sofie's Mom will go with her. Papa is not here anymore, Aunt Lulu is far away, Granny is old, Uncle Baek is busy-"  
  
"okay okay okay, don't mention everyone" Luhan was persuade that this manner came from his late husband which will never ever win over. "I'm coming okay?"  
  
"REALLY!?" Lois exclaimed, Luhan just nod and smile while watching his daughter's happy face which is his happiness as well. He will never get tired with those cute giggles and smile. He felt really lucky to have her.  
  
As they arrive at Luhan's office building Lois once again became a star as she was greeted by every staff they passed by and Lois replied a wide smile and wave, this was her everyday routine after school and for her it was really fun.  
  
Luhan owns a small clothing brand specifically tuxedos and men's apparel and wanted to be a fulltime parent that's why he let Lois come with him at his office everyday after school.  
  
"oh! the princess is here!" Baekhyun said in a very cheerful tone that makes Lois smile at him. Baekhyun is Luhan's business partner slash bestfriend and slash Lois' bestfriend she gave Baekhyun a high five before sitting on Luhan's swivel chair, the usual routine.  
  
While Luhan settle all of his things on the couch then took the folders Baekhyun was holding. "That is all the inventory for this week, we need your sign"  
  
"okay" Luhan didn't even took a glance at Baekhyun as he is focusing himself on the numbers and letters on the papers he is about to sign, carefully reading each item before signing. Baekhyun noticed that Luhan is been acting a bit on a fast forward like he is always in a hurry.  
  
"Luhan?" Baekhyun called.  
  
"hmm?" Luhan answered but his eyes are still on the papers Baekhyun rolled his eyes then grab the folder on his hand. Luhan finally looked at him in a weird way as he can't understand why Baekhyun is acting like this suddenly.  
  
"can you chill out first? why are you in a hurry? these papers can wait." Baekhyun hugged the papers. "Princess can you let your Daddy sit on his throne?" Lois nod and jump off the chair then Baekhyun let Luhan sit on his chair then pulled his own chair then sit on it, crossed his legs then placed the folder on the table, put his hands over his knee. Luhan felt like he was on a hot seat right now plus Baekhyun's serious gaze that makes him even more nervous.  
  
"so? why are panicking as if we are on deadline?"  
  
"panic? I'm not!" Baekhyun didn't bought that. Not now that his bestfriend is showing a blush on his cheeks, he think something is really going on. Baekhyun scratched his chin with his pointer finger and Luhan knows that gesture, he truly can't hide something to this Baekhyun.  
  
"I" Baekhyun's face glows as he finally saw the defeat on Luhan's face, he knew something is going on. "I'm 30"  
  
"yes and I know that-"  
  
 _"and I think I have a crush on someone"_ Luhan whispered with a straight face and Baekhyun didn't expect that, he knows Luhan and he knows he is not a type of a guy who would talk about love or crushes. Baekhyun was speechless he don't know what to response but he is happy that finally he felt his bestfriend is a human. "what should I do?"  
  
  
"what should you do? what are you 16?"  
  
  
"I'm serious, I don't know what to do...I...I just met eyes with him today yet he already did a big impact...my heart is beating so fast, feels like my blood went all up to my face!" Luhan buried his face on his palm, embarrassment is starting build up on his system. He remember the manner he did earlier in front of the teacher.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun giggle and he found Luhan so cute.  
  
"It's been so many years since the last time I saw you like this, same old Luhan" Luhan look up to his bestfriend he knows what he meant that is the time he met Lois late father. "sorry"  
  
"no It's okay, we're fine to talk about him." It's been five years when Luhan's husband passed due to heart failure, it was sudden but Luhan believe that there's a reason why people leave. It's hard but he must accept it and maybe because he have Lois beside him that's why he didn't feel that he is alone, he has a reason to wake up every morning and that's his beautiful daughter.  
  
  
"so this crush of yours, is he cute?" Luhan did an imaginary groan as he remember him again, his cute smile, his posture and his crescent eyes. Luhan didn't mean to memorize them all but he did and it's flashing in his head once again, over and over again. "It seems he is" Baekhyun conclude and he based it on his bestfriend's silence.  
  
  
"Ah! Uncle Baek! Daddy and I are going to ice rink on...on saturday!" Lois brags then she lean on Baekhyun's lap.  
  
  
"oh? really that's great! have fun there okay?" Lois nod then Baekhyun fixed her hair, hoping that he will have his own Lois someday.  
  
  
"Baek? you okay?" Luhan noticed Baekhyun's sudden silence and gaze at Lois.  
  
"we tried again but, no luck" Baekhyun sighed and Lois knows that sigh and she knows that his Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Chanyeol wanted to have a baby like her.  
  
"Uncle Baek don't be sad, I will ask santa again a baby for you and Uncle Chanyeol" Baekhyun can't help but to snuggle Lois, she is the sweetest. "Uncle Baek no stop tickling meeee!"  
  
Luhan just watched them with a smile and if wishing on Santa is true he wished his bestfriend to be happy to and have their own baby someday.  
  
-  
  
"Lois are you ready?" Luhan shouted while standing at the end of the stairs, they are about to leave for the Ice Rink trip. Lois came down the stair, wearing a full gear winter dress and as she reached the bottom of the stairs facing his Daddy. He wrapped a warm yellow scarf around her neck, she brushed her hair on her back then smile as he was satisfied at her baby's look. "you're beautiful as always" Luhan smile then slightly poke Lois nose.  
  
  
"You are beautiful too Daddy!" she said then she gave his Daddy kiss on his cheeks. "thank you" Luhan smile and felt a bit flattered whenever his daughter or any kid compliments his physical appearance as study shows that children always tell the truth.  
  
After checking all their things Luhan drive to the ice rink area at their town where many students are already lining up, some parents came as well like what Lois said. Teacher Charlie and the man he was thinking about that he would probably see was there too.  
  
"Luhan I'm glad you came" Teacher Charlie said with a smile and Luhan just answered a warm smile at her. "Hi Lois, are you ready to skate?" Lois nod. "Luhan you can skate with Lois as well if you want, we rent the whole place so feel free to skate limitless!"  
  
Luhan laugh behind his scarf and declined Teacher Charlie's offer, he just came to watch Lois skate and have fun with her that's all. He didn't plan on sliding on ice and be a laughing matter to Lois.  
  
They get inside the big ice rink place and all the kids were there changing their shoes into skating shoes and Lois choose the yellow one, her favorite color.  
  
"Lois sit down for a moment, I'll braid your hair." Lois nod and sit down then Luhan started braiding Lois' hair at one side so her hair won't be on her face as soon as she starts skating.  
  
"Teacher Sehun" Luhan look up as he heard a familiar name at one second he thought Teacher Sehun was looking at his direction but he thought maybe it was his just imagination. "can you tie my shoe lace please!" Teacher Sehun helped his student tie his shoelaces while singing the Bunny Hole Rhyme.  
  
"Bunny ears! Bunny ears! jump into the hole! popped out in the other side! beautiful and bold!" Sehun said then Lois started rhyming as well, Luhan just finished braiding her hair with a smile. And by that he found Teacher Sehun cute, once again. Luhan couldn't see any flaws on this human being, he is handsome, kind and kids truly loves him. He is a real ideal.  
  
The Ice Rink session started, there are people also help others to skate on ice. Lois started skating as well and watch her catch up to the trainor's basic steps on skating, Luhan is so proud of her and a bit scared as she fell several times but she just quickly get up and skate again with a happy face.  
  
"I think everyone can skate now, so now I'm calling all the parents and Teachers to join us, come on!" one trainer said everyone cheered up even Lois which is on the rink clapping and cheering for his Daddy.  
  
Luhan sighed while wearing the skating shoes on his feet. "I'm bad at it as well" Luhan look at the person who sat beside him, it was Teacher Sehun and this was the first time Luhan saw his face up close. His heart started beating so fast once again. _Calm down Luhan, damn it!_  
  
"Lois' Dad, have you tried ice skating before?" Luhan cameback to his senses as Sehun look at him and Luhan all could say is... _he is handsome._ "Lois' Dad? are you okay? something on my face?"  
  
  
"ah ah no, so..sorry, no I..I haven't tried ice skating be..before" Luhan said while fixing the tie on his ice skating shoes, Teacher Sehun handsomely chuckle and Luhan knows that even he is not looking at him. _Damn it! Even the way he laugh is so handsome._ Luhan wonder who wouldn't for him at first sight, he looks like a guy who came from a different universe as his face is out of this world.  
  
  
"Teacher Sehun! Let's go!" the other teachers called him as well, he just gave them a warm smile and a nod before getting up. "goodluck to us, Lois' Dad!" he said to Luhan who just smile back at him.  
  
Luhan finally breathe as he walk away from him.  
  
 _"Damn it Luhan get a hold of yourself!"_ he whispered to himself.  
  
  
"DADDY! LET'S GO!" Lois shouted while waving her hands. Luhan nervously sighed while walking into the rink and carefully step on the ice while tightly holding on the railings like he was depending his life on them. He look around to witness other teachers are getting the techniques on skating except for Sehun who on the other side of the rink. He is being surrounded by kids laughing at him whenever he slide on the ice but Luhan couldn't see that he is disappointed or mad about it instead he is just laughing with the other kids. Teacher Sehun look at the other side, he saw Luhan smiling at him that made him smile as well and he just continue playing with the kids even he slipped many times, that's okay as long he could make them happy.  
  
  
As long as he can make _him_ smile like that.  
  
  
While Luhan enjoyed watching Sehun, little did he know Lois is looking up to him and tracing his Daddy's gaze to Teacher Sehun. As a kid she concludes that it is the _happiness_ her Aunt Lian saying, she finally saw what will make her Daddy happy so she planned on making them closer.  
  
"Lois where are you going! don't leave me here!" Luhan just tightly grip and hold on the railings while watching his daughter leave him helpless. "ugh what should I do?" he tried to move but he feel like slipping already and he can already imagine how painful it would be.  
  
Meanwhile Lois gathered all her classmates and formed a circle as they planned on making her Daddy and Teacher Sehun together. "but why...why are we doing this?" Sofie asked.  
  
  
"so they can become friends and my Daddy will be happy" Lois answered that made them all agree and proceed to their cute plan. They even group themselves into two groups. How cute! Teacher Sehun and Luhan gathered by kids suddenly they pushed and pulled by Lois and her classmates. Luhan tried to stop them but he is afraid that he might slip and fall and Sehun is experiencing same struggle as well, Luhan saw Sehun he don't have a choice but to hold on his arm.  
  
Then the kids started skating around them, laughing at the two adults struggling to stand on ice. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Luhan badly want to get off the slippery ice.  
  
"it's alright, but don't get mad with the kids okay? they are just playing around." Luhan frozed at Sehun's soft chuckles that makes him just shake his head and smile as an answer. "No-no I'm not, I understand."  
  
  
Teacher Sehun cutely smile at Luhan's stutter, he found him so cute. "let's try to skate?" Teacher Sehun asked then reached for Luhan's cold and smooth hand, he admire his soft personality towards Lois and maybe that is the reason why he couldn't take his eyes off of him whenever he is around.  
  
At first he held back his feelings towards him as he thought he is in a relationship but when his Daughter Lois said that her dad is looking for someone to make him happy. He suddenly find an urge to make him happy.  
  
Luhan can't believe that he is holding Teacher Sehun's hand and he can feel the veins saying that he is using all his strength to held him and make him stand on this slippery floor. "I'm sorry, I really can't stand. It feels like if I move just a bit I will definitely slip and fall." Luhan said while still struggling.  
  
Teacher Sehun laugh and once again Luhan was stun by the crescent eyes showing in front of him, they teach each other to skate step by step while holding each other's hand.  
  
"don't be scare come on" Teacher Sehun cheered while waiting for Luhan at the middle of the rink, Luhan is holding on the railings once again and Teacher Sehun suggested to skate towards him as a practice. "come on, just one skate at a time!" Teacher Sehun said, Luhan took a deep breath and focus on Sehun and all the skating lessons they did earlier. "if you fall! I'll catch you!" Sehun said it with full of responsibility, he wanted to make him fall in love with him. He wanted to make those smiles his, he know it's a bit fast but how could he stop liking a beautiful human being like Luhan. Even he don't speak much by just looking at him and Lois' he can already feel that they are both fun to be with and they are beautiful just by watching them.  
  
Luhan took a deep breath once more and then slowly let go of the railings that made them both smile as he can now stand on the ice. "that's great! come on you can do it!" Teacher Sehun shouted that also catch the other kids attention and also Lois, they cheered for him but Luhan only focused on his feet and then he started sliding his feet one by one until he got used to it. He look up to Teacher Sehun who is waiting for him at the middle of the ice rink smiling proudly, he wide open his arms and prepared to catch him.  
  
But the shoelaces on Luhan's shoes loosen up that made him trip and fall onto Teacher Sehun, his body over his and his lips are on...his lips. They both felt the softness of each other's lips, their eyes are both wide open with the sudden connection. Their hearts are beating so fast, blush are showing on their faces.  
  
Lois and kids around them squeal that makes Luhan back to his senses he pull his body up and lips off of Teacher Sehun. "I....I'm sorry!" Luhan panicked as Sehun still closing his eyes so he got worried as he might hurt his head because of the fall. "are you okay?" Luhan cupped his face to check if his face is cold but he can feel his face is warm and he noticed the blush on his face. "hey! wake up!" Luhan tap his cheeks that made Sehun smile and open his eyes.  
  
He look into the pair of beautiful eyes above him, he feel like in heaven. _Luhan_ _is like an angel. And the angel took my first kiss._ "That's my first kiss." Teacher Sehun said and smile, Luhan felt terribly sorry for taking someone's first kiss. They both sit down, Teacher Sehun noticed the sad look on Luhan's face. "Hey, it's okay." Luhan look up to meet eyes with him once more. "It's not bad for a first kiss, I'm happy you took it."  
  


* * *

  
  
After that day at the Ice Rink Luhan suffered, he suffered thinking about Teacher Sehun and their accidental kiss.  
  
"Daddy enough!" Luhan got startled at Lois scream, he look down to see the milk in the bowl of cereal is almost full because of him spacing out once again. "daaaaddyyyy is thinking about the ki-iss againnnnn!" Lois teased.  
  
  
"no, eat your breakfast. You'll gonna be late for school" Luhan just said but in fact Lois was right he is been thinking about the kiss since it happen. He can still remember how soft Sehun's lips, his bigger hands on his waist and his eyes that gives him sense of comfort up until now. He sighed then sit down and drown himself on his arm resting on the table while cussing him and his brain for spending more time thinking about Sehun and that accident.  
  
Lois giggle in every spoonful of cereal she was eating while watching his Daddy instead of the cartoons playing on their TV in the living room. Luhan lift up his head and eyed his daughter laughing at him but it just makes Lois giggle while her spoon is still inside her mouth, Luhan just shake his head let his daughter teased him as he remember what Sehun said, to be patient with kids that just made him bury his head on his arms again as he felt embarrassed thinking about Sehun again. But suddenly he felt worried if he met eyes with him again at school. _I'm so stupid._  
  
And that moment came, Luhan drop Lois at school and he couldn't avoid Sehun's gaze and his lips whenever he talk it all just reminds him about what happen at the ice rink.  
  
"Lois behave okay? Daddy is going now" Luhan touched Lois' nose that made her crunch her nose and giggle. Lois nod and get inside the room.  
  
"Luhan" Sehun called, it sounds like a siren to Luhan that startled him and his heart is beating so fast. "are you okay?" Luhan just nod step back not looking at Sehun face as he might make face that will give him embarrassment in the future.  
  
"please take care of Lois, thank you." Luhan said then immediately walk away, Sehun felt something is wrong and he don't want to make Luhan feel uncomfortable around like this because of the kiss. Sehun saw Teacher Charlie approaching so he jog towards her. "Teacher Charlie, can you look after the kids for a moment?"  
  
"oh sure, no problem!" she smirked as she think he already know what is going on. "are you going to ask him out?" Sehun smiled and scratched the back of his head while smiling shyly. He likes Luhan and that admiration just increased after the kiss. So whatever it takes he'll try his best to get closer to Luhan not to drawn him away because of what happen.  
  
  
"okay go ahead now, I'll take care of the kids." Teacher Charlie said, Sehun thanked her before running towards where Luhan headed. He saw him walking toward his car, hugging himself so the cold won't consume his body. Sehun run towards Luhan before he could get inside his car.  
  
"Teacher Sehun you are not wearing a jacket it's really cold out here" Luhan said with a worried face, he felt really cold even he is wearing a very thick jacket but Sehun is in front of him wearing a polo shirt.  
  
"no I'm okay, I just wanted to say that" Sehun paused as his nervousness is starting to eat him, he just look into Luhan's sparkling eyes that just gave him a motivation to continue and make those eyes filled with happiness all the time. Sehun wanted to see those two beautiful eyes more often.  
  
"I like you"  
  
Sehun let out a chuckleiudea full of nervousness, his heart is beating as if he run a mile and his hands are trembling as cold starting to consume him as well but he won't let the cold interrupt his confession to Luhan.  
  
There's a deadly silence and Sehun could feel that Luhan is surprise rather shocked at what he said. "I'm sorry, I...I know it's sudden but believe me I-god what am I saying" Sehun sighed as he realized he just made the situation awkward, he should've think about the consequences before he let those words slip out his mouth. "Sorry, you can go now. Just...just forget what I just said." Sehun let an awkward laugh, he can't look at Luhan's still surprised face.  
  
"wa-wait" Luhan finally said something that made Sehun stop from leaving then look back at Luhan. "you like me? is it because of the kiss-"  
  
"oh no no no even before that!" Sehun blurts out to clear things out but it just makes them both got surprised. Sehun couldn't believe he reacted that fast and Luhan couldn't believe that Sehun likes him even before. "I'm sorry I startled you but please give me a chance to explain myself over a dinner?"  
  
  
"are you...are you asking me out for a date?"  
  
  
"yes, 7PM tonight at Deerest Venue?" Sehun spread all of his chance card, he didn't let his nervousness control him. If he really want Luhan he must step up before it's too late. "I'll wait, please come and give me a chance to confess in a very nice place not in a cold place like this?"  
  
Luhan couldn't feel his face because of the cold, he couldn't hear anything except for his own heartbeat. This feeling, he almost forget it. It's very refreshing and he don't know why but the curiosity about the man in front of him is greatly high right now, he wanted to hear more from him and his intention is reflecting through his eyes and words.  
  
Luhan pulled his scarf around his neck then he wrap it around Sehun's neck that sends a huge warm to him then Luhan left and Sehun accepted that gesture as Luhan's answer to his invitation.  
  
Sehun clutched his chest as his heartbeat tripled it's beat, this happiness he felt is far beyond what he expected. He can't stop smiling all the way till he get to his class.  
  
"did he said yes!" Teacher Charlie asked once their switched class. Sehun all could answer is a nod and smile that made his co-teacher squeal quietly as the kids might interrupt who are busy coloring their activity sheets. "well, goodluck! Fighting Teacher Sehun!" Teacher Charlie cheered before leaving the class room, Sehun just smile and lift up a fist like what Teacher Charlie did.  
  
Yes, he will fight for this. He will not let the Luhan chance card be wasted.  
  
Sehun went back to his student, he sit down with them who are busy coloring but one kid can't stop looking at him and that is none other than Lois. As a curious kid she get up with her work sheet then she sit down beside Sehun who is teaching her other classmate.  
  
"Teacher Sehun" Lois called and the teacher look at her wearing a smile. "why are you wearing my Daddy's scarf?" Sehun held the scarf around his neck and he forgot to remove it. Lois took the end of the scarf and check the small white tag with Luhan's name on it. "oh! it's my daddy's name here! seeee!" Lois showed it to Sehun who just laugh at her cuteness, he can now see the small version of Luhan.  
  
"yes it is"  
  
"then why you have it, Teacher Sehun?"  
  
"It's a secret" Sehun winked at her that just made her whine and pout. Sehun thought she is too young to know that kind of thing and he is just about to asked Luhan out formally. He don't want to cause any confusion with the kid.  
  
-  
  
"DATE!?" Luhan nod and covered his face with his palm. He still can't believe that Sehun confessed to him and asked him out. "Oh! My! Gosh! Luhan you should come okay? I'll take care of Princess until you get back! Oh My Gosh! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Luhan took a deep breath and thank Baekhyun. "but do you think is it really okay to go out now?" Baekhyun sit down on the chair in front of Luhan's table.  
  
"If you want to then why not?" Baekhyun said that makes Luhan seized his worries. "don't worry much about Lois, might as well she'll be happy once he knew you are going out with her Teacher?" Baekhyun think Lois become their cute cupid as he knew about what Lois did and her classmate at the ice rink.  
  
After staying at the office Luhan drive back to the kindergarten to pick up Lois, instead of worry he is feeling excited to see Lois and her Teacher. As soon as he drive inside the gate he already saw Lois playing tag with Teacher Sehun to entertain her while waiting for Luhan.  
  
Luhan parked his car and get out, he stop as his heart bursting with happiness at the view of Sehun and Lois getting along with each other. It just makes the date thing with Sehun feels right.  
  
"oh! your Dad is here, let's go?"  
  
"Teacher Sehun! I want a piggyback ride!" Lois said while raising her both arms, how can Sehun resist that cute request. Sehun sit down so Lois could hop on his back and wrap her small arms around Sehun's neck. "Yeay! I'M SO TALL!"  
  
Sehun just laugh and smile while walking towards Luhan with Lois clinging on his back. He can't help but to admire Luhan from afar, he admit that he is beautiful that he could stare at him alone forever. _I'm so in love with him, damn it._  
  
  
"DADDY! LOOK UP IM TALLER THAN YOU NOW!" Lois screamed that made Sehun and Luhan back to their current situation.  
  
"okay, okay, get down now there." Luhan said then get Lois off from Sehun's back and carry her. Sehun immediately help by opening the car's door for them that made Luhan squeal internally by his gentleness.  
  
Luhan fastened Lois' seatbelt then she asked to say goodbye to her Teacher Sehun. Luhan step aside so Sehun would see her. "Thank you for the piggyback ride Teacher Sehun! bye bye!" Lois said while waving at Teacher Sehun.  
  
  
"You're welcome, be a good girl to your Daddy okay?" Lois nod and smile at him. Sehun finished their goodbye then Luhan closed the door.  
  
  
"Your scarf, I'll give it back after I wash it." Luhan just nod and smile a little, he can't believe that he still wearing it. "see you later?" another raising heartbeat started in their hearts as the date thing raised up.  
  
"yes, see you." Luhan answered, that's it. Sehun is at the edge of his happiness, he wanted to scream right now but he just keep it and answered Luhan by a warm smile.  
  
He can't hide his happiness when Luhan is involve.  
  
Sehun went to the nearest mall to find a best sleeves he could wear for their first date, even by choosing clothes he could only think about is Luhan and his reaction may be. It makes Sehun excited.  
  
On the other hand Luhan went home with Lois to check some clothes that he could possibly wear, it's been awhile since he went in a fancy place like Deerest Venue and he already forgot what to wear in that kind of place.  
  
"Daddy? why are you throwing all your clothes?" Lois asked as she check on his Daddy because she heard several footsteps back and forth while watching her favorite cartoon.  
  
Luhan immediately clean up the clothes which is on the floor then he put it on the bed. "no-nothing, I was just finding something"  
  
"I WILL HELP!" Lois said excitedly as she loves finding games like hide and seek.  
  
"no, I mean I can do it myself baby just go to your room and play?" Luhan didn't get an answer instead she pouted and shake her head. Luhan knows that gesture it means she really wanted to help and she will not stop until she find it. He took a deep breath and think of a game to make the finding game enjoyable. "okay! I need you to find the dress that will make Daddy look fancy"  
  
"what is fancy daddy?" Lois cutely tilt her head still thinking about the new word she heard and Luhan found her cute he can't stop smiling at her.  
  
"fancy is like what those princesses you watch"  
  
"ah! like a prince!"   
  
"yeah sort of"  
  
"ah okay! LET ME FIND IT! LET ME FIND IT!" she said while running and jumping on Luhan's bed to find a clothes, while Lois is busy Luhan took the chance to find a decent clothes for their date. He went to his closet and he realized how boring his clothes are, it only contains, white, gray and black it looks like an old television.  
  
"FOUND IT! Look Daddy!" Lois jump off the bed then she run towards Luhan while waving a silky floral sleeves and Luhan can't remember the time he bought that or maybe Baekhyun slipped it in his shopping bag. "It's beautiful right? daddy?"  
  
  
"yes it is" Luhan answered while caressing the silky dress. "thank you baby" Lois jumped in happiness like it was a mission accomplished to her, she even thought of writing that on her diary later. After that long hunt, Lois continue watching her favorite cartoon then after awhile Baekhyun and Chanyeol came at the house to babysit Lois.  
  
"I heard you got a date" Chanyeol teased while leaning on the kitchen counter. Luhan look back while wearing his coat and jacket readying himself to leave as it's nearly seven. "is he handsome?" Luhan stop to glare at Chanyeol who just chuckle, luckily Baekhyun came to stop his husband from teasing.  
  
"stop teasing Luhan, taste this" Baekhyun said then he let Chanyeol taste the soup Baekhyun was cooking for their own dinner with Lois. Luhan watched his bestfriend being loveydovey yo his husband and a sudden image appear in his head. It was him and Sehun being the same position as Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
  
Luhan cupped his own face as he felt embarrassed thinking such things like that and as early as now. He saw Baekhyun look at him so he immediately rush over to Lois who is busy watching television to avoid his bestfriend's gaze.  
  
"Be good, Daddy will comeback before midnight okay?" Lois look into Luhan's eyes then she smile. "what?"  
  
"ice cream"  
  
"no" Luhan shake his head lightly then he grab a brush to brush Lois' hair. "It's already cold and ice cream is too sweet for you" Lois continue pouting that Luhan can't endure. "no is a no Lois"  
  
"but why Sofie got some ice cream in their fridge, she said her Mom always bring home gallons of it!"  
  
"Sofie's Mom owns an ice cream shop that's why they have a lot of ice cream in their fridge" Luhan pull up the fleece blanket over Lois' shoulder. "I'll make some hot choco milk tomorrow, how's that?" Luhan wiggle his brows and playfully smile that makes Lois smile and nod. She suddenly got excited to wake up tomorrow. Luhan kissed Lois on her forehead and they both said i love yous to each other before saying their goodbyes.  
  
Luhan thank Baekhyun and Chanyeol once again but Baekhyun just gave Luhan a warm hug to cheer him up that whatever he is doing right now is right, that he deserve to go on a date even when they get older. Baekhyun happily let go from the hug like a proud mother he is, Luhan just laugh at his bestfriend's silliness and just continue his journey to the place where he and Sehun going to meet up.  
  
As soon as he arrive at the parking lot of the said restaurant he already saw the guy he onced kissed at the ice rink, very tall and handsome on his black coat, he is wearing a beanie and a knitted black scarf was around his neck that cover much of his face but he still look so cute. Their eyes met and they both smile at each other as they both happy to see each other again, not as Lois' teacher or Lois' parent but as person who's trying to start a new personal relationship.  
  
Luhan started to get nervous as Sehun walked towards his car and he immediately open up the door for him. It was cold as Luhan came out from his car but as soon as he saw Sehun's warm smile the cold fades. He can only feel is his own heartbeat louder than before.  
  
"thank you for coming Luhan" Sehun felt relieve after seeing Luhan tonight, he felt more sure that Luhan is interested in him and by any chance they have mutual feelings he will do his best to take care of that feeling.  
  
All Luhan could do is smile as he was always speechless to Sehun's words, gentle gestures and that warm smile that he could never forget. As they enter the place they step on the rug to remove the snow tracks on their shoes then Sehun nervously lead the way to their table upstairs, Sehun choose the best spot in that place.  
  
Luhan can't believe that there's a beautiful view of their town in the place, he keep looking at view while removing his own coat that Sehun immediately helped. Luhan thank him and they both seated, they are both feeling new of their looks. This was the first time Luhan saw Sehun wears a sleeves, black with white circle patterns then he suddenly remove his beanie that reveals his cute black perm hair that really suits him even it was a bit messy because of the beanie. Luhan stop staring as he felt that he was staring a bit much now, he just look on the menu to order some food.  
  
Sehun look at the menu as well bet he can't concentrate at the beautiful view in front of him, it was the first time he saw Luhan wearing a sleeves because he was always covered in thick jackets whenever they met that almost covering his whole body. Sehun think of his order so he could take a chance to look at Luhan who is busy reading the menu. Sehun can't stop from smiling at Luhan's cute small gestures, the way he blink his eyes, biting his lower lip unconsciously and his little pout for Sehun it was all beautiful.  
  
"can I have your order?" Luhan look up and he didn't expect that Sehun was looking at him. He suddenly wonder if he is been staring at him. Sehun said his order and Luhan did the same but the taller didn't let go from his chances of staring at beautiful latter.  
  
"you know staring is rude" Sehun chuckle and cut his gaze at the latter who suddenly noticed his loving stare. "but it seems you have a good explanation as to why, so it's okay" Sehun look back at him.  
  
  
"I'm just taking all my chances of staring at you" Sehun said in a very serious tone that even Luhan felt that. "and you...you are beautiful not to stare at." Sehun compliments, a compliment that Luhan always gets from kids and first time with an adult and that's Sehun. The guy who confessed to him earlier today.  
  
  
"you are too" Luhan just throwback a compliment to Sehun and to divert the topic to him but ut seems Sehun don't want to talk about himself.  
  
"thanks but you are more beautiful tonight" Sehun said once again, he can't get enough how lucky he is to sit across the most beautiful human being, he might be exaggerating but that is the truth. Luhan is unbelievably beautiful inside and out.  
  
Their order came they started eating and talking about their lives. Luhan now know why he always saw Sehun at the kindergarten even he is not a teacher, he is a volunteer for this season and he just took a break from the city and his business to teach kids at their town. With the information alone, Luhan already knows that Sehun really like kids and for Luhan that is good trait of a family man.  
  
Sehun noticed that he is the only one who is talking so he divert the topic to Luhan who didn't hesitate to tell about himself. They talked about Luhan's job and his business. He even talk about his late husband which Sehun felt sorry about but Luhan immediately saved him from being sorry and they just talk about Lois and her silliness at the ice rink. That makes the kiss moment as a laughing matter now for them.  
  
They finished their food and now drinking some fine wine while talking about things they have similarities. They both love watching movies and specially the horror once, they both love old movies and tearjerk movies.  
  
They finished their wine and that dinner smoothly, Sehun insisted on paying the bill as he himself invited Luhan over. They wore back their coats then they went out, Sehun look at his watch and it's a bit early.  
  
"do you want to walk around the area? that is if you don't mind?"  
  
Luhan look at his own watch as well and it's a bit early and he still want to spend more time with Sehun as they might not do this more often after tonight. "okay, sure!" Luhan answered that made Sehun smile. They left their cars at the free parking space and then they started walking at the long trail of stores in the town. They keep talking whatever they want to talk about they but into someone that Sehun know.  
  
"Teacher Sehun! and are you Lois' Dad?" the lady said with a suspicious tone.  
  
  
"yes Ma'am, and you are Brent's Mom? right?" Sehun ask and the lady nod and smile.  
  
  
"Teacher Sehun you didn't tell me that you are dating one of your student's parent, I should've take myself as volunteer" she laugh as if it was a joke but Luhan didn't felt that way. He felt that something is behind that statement.  
  
  
"I might choose to be single" Sehun laugh to make the statement a joke which the lady laugh at it as well. "we have to go, enjoy the night Ma'am"  
  
Luhan smile at the lady who didn't even smile back at him but to Sehun only. Luhan was about to bow his head when suddenly Sehun held his hand that makes the lady gasp at the sudden affection. Luhan look at Sehun to only meet his eyes and pure smile.  
  
"Let's go?" he said and Luhan only as an answer, as if he wasn't in front of his student's parents. As if they are the only one in the world.  
  
"Teacher- I mean Sehun" Luhan called that made Sehun stop from walking but he still holding his hand. "my hand"  
  
"oh yeah of course" Sehun let go of Luhan's hand. "I'm sorry about that-"  
  
"no it's okay! I understand, a lot of people might not like the way we are. I'm going out with my daughter's teacher, some really will think it's weird-"  
  
"No it's not! this is normal, we can _love_ anyone no matter what occupation we have."  
  
"love?" Luhan asked nervously. At second thought he wonder why he asked that.  
  
"yes love" Sehun answered that stun him as if he already what is next to this phrase. "I love you Luhan and I will not let anyone stop this feelings I have for you" he finally said. He haven't got a chance to say it over dinner but atleast he did tonight.   
  
Luhan's world stop, he felt like he can't breathe but he can. Before he stand infront of Sehun, before he decide to go on this dates Luhan have a lot of consideration in his head. Like what would his daughter would say, what would his family would say and what would the people around them would say. It make him anxious but everything went calm as he look into Sehun's eyes, his heart is beating so fast with no worries. Is this the love he was looking for?  
  
  
Sehun and Luhan continue their date with more confidence, they enjoyed each other's company. They went to different shops and buy things they want to buy, guilt free. They finished their date at the parking lot where they parked their cars.  
  
"I saw this earlier, it suits Lois's hair" Sehun hand over a beautiful sunflower hair clip. "please give it to her as a gift"  
  
"It's beautiful Sehun, thank you so much" Luhan said with a smile. "she will love this"  
  
"no problem, have a safe a drive" Sehun said and nod, he open his car but he stop.  
  
Luhan faced him once again and gave him a quick kissed on his cheeks. "thank you for tonight" Luhan said, his heart is beating so fast, cheeks are blushing that Sehun could see and feel as he cupped his both cheeks he smile as he saw him close his eyes.  
  
"it's too early for me to kiss you" he said then he kissed Luhan's forehead then he tightly hug him which Luhan hug back tightly as well. It's been so long since he felt this kind of love. They let go from their hug and went home with a happy heart that can see through their smile on their face.  
  
  
Baekhyun notice the beautiful smile his bestfriend wearing while talking about what happen to his date, he is so happy for him and he wished that Sehun would mean everything he said to his bestfriend. Well based on his story Sehun is an ideal guy.  
  
The next day, Luhan made a hot choco milk for Lois which she really like. Since he wake up earlier he already felt happy because everytime he remembers what happen to him and Sehun last night.  
  
"daddy! you're making lunch box!" Luhan nod and smile as he knows Lois loves lunch boxes. "one two three! Daddy why three?" Lois counts that made Luhan stop fixing the lunch box.   
  
He thought about last night what if he tell it to Lois already, he wonder what would she think? "Lois? do you like Teacher Sehun?" Lois nod while her spoon is still in her mouth. "so is it okay? Teacher Sehun and I would go out?"  
  
"TEACHER SEHUN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Lois happily exclaimed that Luhan immediately shake his head and wave his hand. "oh sorry" Lois giggle, Luhan just shake his head in disbelief. "of course daddy! you can go out with Teacher Sehun! he is really nice and I like him!"  
  
Luhan felt relieved atleast he has no problem with Lois, in fact they are closer than him and Sehun. "oh! before I forgot, Teacher Sehun gave this for you!" Luhan showed the sunflower hair clip.  
  
"WOW! IT'S BEAUTIFUL DADDY! LET ME WEAR IT!" she excitedly said, Luhan clipped it on her hair and he knew it. It really suits her.  
  
"am I pretty now Daddy?"  
  
"yes you are as always!"  
  
"thank you daddy! but I feel like I'm prettier now because of Teacher Sehun's hair clip!" she said before finishing up her cereal. Luhan just smile and finished the lunch boxes he was making for him, Lois and Sehun. A thing that he haven't experience doing for his husband who didn't even see Lois but then he knows he is watching her from a far.  
  
After eating breakfast, Luhan drive Lois at the kindergarten, Sehun greeted them a good morning. Lois approached him first to thank him for the hair clip. "you're welcome, it looks pretty on you" Sehun compliments.  
  
"Daddy, said it as well!" Lois said.  
  
Sehun look up to see Luhan looking down at him, their eyes met and smile perfectly matching each other. While Lois on the other hand is just looking back and forth to Teacher Sehun and his Daddy's face.  
  
Christmas is not coming yet but she already feel that Danata granted his wish, his Daddy's happiness and the single guy her Aunt Liab talking about was really Teacher Sehun. Mission Accomplished!  
  
Luhan asked Sehun out for a lunch with them later which he gladly accept. "I'll just drop by later"  
  
"I can drive Lois to your office so we could eat there, if that's okay with you? I mean I didn't mean-"  
  
"no it's okay! I mean wait Lois is it okay?"  
  
"It's okay! so the other lunch box is for Teacher Sehun?!" Sehun and Luhan just laugh and nod. "YEAY! I'M SO EXCITED!"   
  
"alright then" Luhan look back at Sehun. "is it really okay?"  
  
"of course, I will take care of her" Sehun said while patting Lois's head. Luhan nod and put all his trust to Sehun as he was Lois Teacher after all.  
  
-  
  
Lunch came, Teacher Sehun and Lois joined sending off Lois' classmates before leaving to Luhan's office. As they arrive, Sehun held Lois hand and they already saw Luhan waiting at the lobby which is really new to Luhan as he usually pick up Lois at school.  
  
"how's the car ride?" Luhan asked Sehun who just chuckle as he remember what happened during their ride.  
  
"you didn't mentioned that she's a singer" Sehun said while his hand over Lois head who just keep on giggling. "lucky I know thosd songs because of niece and nephew who always listen to them" Luhan laugh and tap Lois' nose.  
  
"you silly, I said to behave."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"yes she is" Sehun second.  
  
"thank you again for bring her here"  
  
"no problem, let's go? she said she wants to eat the lunch box you made" Sehun took Lois' hand while Luhan held her right hand. Lois happily skipped and greet the staff who greeted her like the usual. Some thought that Sehun is Luhan's boyfriend and one staff bravely asked but Lois is the one who keep on answering them a 'not yeeeet~'. Sehun and Luhan let her be as what she was saying is right.  
  
  
Once they came inside the office, Baekhyun was there.  
  
"oh the boyfriend is here!" Baekhyun says but Lois said 'not yeeet~'. "sorry princess, let me rephrase the 'not yet' boyfriend is here" Lois and Baekhyun chuckle at their own teasing.  
  
"stop it now"  
  
"I believe you are Baekhyun?"  
  
"yes and the one and only"  
  
"I'm Sehun, Lois' Teacher and Luhan's 'not yet' boyfriend." Sehun teased that made Luhan sigh at Sehun joining their fun. He just ealk to his desk to get his bag with lunch boxes.  
  
"Baek? wanna join lunch with us?"  
  
"no, Imma head out because Chanyeol is waiting for me downstairs. I'll give you guys your family time. Byeee princess~ bye not yet boyfriend" Baekhyun bid his goodbye in a fun way that left a smile on everyone's faces.  
  
"Uncle Baek is so funny!" Lois' said which Sehun and Luhan agreed.  
  
"come on let's eat, sit down here!" Luhan tap the sofa next to him and Sehun sit down beside him. He look around the office. "I hope you won't mind eating here?"  
  
Sehun shake his head. "of course not, I just still can't believe I'm having lunch with you and Lois today. Thank you Luhan." Sehun look at Luhan who just smile at him as an answer. Sehun felt slowly being accepted in Luhan's family.  
  
After the lunch that day it became a daily routine for them, usually Luhan brought lunch box but Sehun sometimes cook for them as well. Every friday night they go out and have some nice dinner outside. Every lunch and dinner date they are falling to each other deeper. They embraced each others flaws and understand each other better now, specially Sehun who can now fully get along with Lois and her silliness.  
  
Luhan's home is filled with laughter as Sehun and Lois started playing tag at the living room while wearing their pajama's. Sehun took care of Lois while waiting for Luhan to come home.  
  
"try not the break anything or else daddy will get mad! like this! roar!" Sehun roar like a bear but Lois just giggle at him while hugging a throw pillow. "roar!" Sehun roar once again and then run after Lois who keeps on giggling. "okay! I'm beaat!" Sehun breathe heavily, lay down on the sofa. He is too old to run after Lois.  
  
"WINNER! IM THE WINNER!" Lois cheered herself while wiggling her hips, Sehun just laugh at her and sat down. Both of them look at each other with a surprised look on their face as they heard the door opens. Sehun and Lois run to the door and they both stop at the same time as they saw Luhan, eyes are a bit red like he just came from crying.  
  
"Luhan what happen? why are you crying?" Sehun worriedly asked.  
  
"Daddy! why are you crying!"  
  
"It's positive!" Sehun was a bit confused, he thought about many things that may be the meaning of positive and the only thing he could think of is the word 'pregnant'. "Baekhyun is having a baby!"  
  
Sehun did a big 'aah' sound in his head.  
  
"OMG! YEAY!" Lois screamed and she keep on jumping in happiness while Sehun took the opportunity to hug Luhan and to calm him.  
  
He knows that these are tears of joy so he let him cry and cry.  
  
"I thought you are the one who is pregnant" Sehun whispers that made Luhan stop from crying so he could glare at Sehun. "I'm just kidding, but if you want to we can make one"  
  
Luhan let go from the as he was about to say something serious to Sehun. "can you be my boyfriend Sehun?" Sehun was taken aback with the sudden question, he is ready for that but he didn't mean to be this sudden. "I just realized earlier that we together for couple of months now so I think that is enough, you've proven enough that you worth of my love and Lois."  
  
  
"oh my god Luhan you surprised me, I'm not ready but yes of course I'll be your boyfriend now!" Sehun answered, hearts is beating so fast and he can't express how much happiness is in his heart right now.  
  
Sehun cupped Luhan face and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"AH!" a high pitched scream echoes in their hallway as Lois saw his Daddy kissing Sehun that made the two adult smile while kissing, they stop and look at Lois who immediately cover her face with her own small hands.  
  
"I love you Sehun"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"I love you three!" Lois said but she still covering her face that makes Luhan and Sehun giggle at her cuteness.  
  
 ** _The End._**


End file.
